


More than all the rest of the world

by greenapricot



Series: Lewis and Endeavour prompt fills [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/pseuds/greenapricot
Summary: “I love you,” James says, pressing a kiss to Robbie’s navel.





	More than all the rest of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jameshathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameshathaway/gifts).



> Prompt fill from the [way you said "I love you"](http://greenapricot.tumblr.com/post/181715394925/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) meme on Tumblr for the prompt: Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble.

“I love you,” James says, pressing a kiss to Robbie’s navel. “I love you,” he says again, kissing the centre of Robbie’s chest. “I love you.” 

James kisses Robbie’s nipple, his shoulder, his neck, his earlobe. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

The knuckles of his left hand. “I love you.” His right elbow. “I love you.” Right knee. “I love you.” Inner thigh. “I love you.” A gentle kiss and a low mumble at the ticklish spot on the side of Robbie’s ribs. A nip soothed by James’ tongue at the top of Robbie’s calf; the words perfectly enunciated lest Robbie not catch them while James is down the end of the bed. 

It feels like being worshiped. It is being worshiped, every murmured word, every kiss up and down Robbie’s body. Robbie tries to guess where James will go next, after ankle will be toe or heel, but James crawls up the bed and kisses Robbie’s jaw, then his lips, his shoulder. “I love you. I love you. I love you,” before working his way down again. Bicep, hip bone, wrist. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” Until the words are nothing but a soothing rumble breathed against Robbie’s skin with each kiss, until the words have simultaneously lost all meaning and mean more than all the rest of the world put together.

____


End file.
